When Midgar falls
by Lindz
Summary: A short story the Turks when the meteor was hanging over Midgar. What happens to them? And who's that waiting outside the city?


**When Midgar Falls...**

**A short story about Midgar when it started to fall and how the Turks ended up....... It's nothing to do with any of the other stories I have written. Just thought it would be fun to write them in a different point of view yet again. I know there are a few versions of this roaming around, I wanted to write my version. ^_^ Enjoy.**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The brunette moaned as the man above her kiss her neck. The kisses were sweet and soft. She moved underneath his body. As she murmured his name, he smirked into her neck. She begged him to carry on, he wouldn't disappoint her. He started laying kissing on her bare stomach. She grabbed hold his head and tried to push him further down. He wouldn't let her. He teased her even more. Then he heard it. He pulled away, leaning above the girl on his elbows.

"What the hell..." The red haired man muttered. He heard it again. The twisting of metal as it snapped off and hit the ground below. He sat up so he was straggling the woman. 

"What's a matter Reno?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"Don't tell me you don't hear that?" She took hold of a lock of his hair and pulled him back down.

"Rather I don't care." She mumbled into his neck. He got up. Finding his discarded shirt, he put it on and started towards the door. "Where you going?" She asked him, looking disappointed.

"I have something to take care of." He then left the room, leaving the girl wrapped in her own bed sheets.

----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

He nursed his glass of Whisky in a bar under the plate. Swirling the brown liquid round and round in the small tumbler. He stopped, drinking back all the alcohol in one go, slamming the glass on the bar top. He knew meteor was falling, he knew Shinra was gone, but what was going to happen now? He shoved all his thoughts out of his head, nodding at the barman for another drink. 

"Same again." He mumbled.

"Of course Sir." Placing another glass in front of the Turk, he snatched it and drank it again in one go. He threw some money on the bar and walked out into the warm humid air of the slums. 

He looked around. Something wasn't right, he had this feeling that wouldn't go away. Then he heard it, and saw it. A piece of metal from the plate above, snapped and fell onto the ground below. People screamed as they ran away from the falling metal. The man frowned. So it was happening already. Another piece of metal fell, hitting the ground below. A mother screamed as it hit. Rude walked off in the opposite direction. He had things to take care of.

----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Elena frowned at the television program she was watching. Sat in a lilac dressing gown, curled up on her dark maroon couch, she leaned forward to grasp hold of her cup of tea. Leaning back into the sofa, she continued watching the program.

"As if someone would really cross dress, who wasn't gay, to gain 10 gil." She mumbled taking a sip of the light brown fluid. "That's just sad." 

She took the remote control and began flipping the channels. She stopped when she came to a news bulletin about the meteor. She gathered the camera crew were outside of Midgar filming the giant fiery ball. He eyes widened when she realised just how close it was to the city. She put down her cup but managed to miss the table completely. Staring at the liquid covering the floor for a minute, she heard a scream that had come from the television. She looked back at it. The view had changed to inside Midgar itself. Then she heard it. A loud snap and a thump as a huge metal girder hit the floor. She stood up from the sofa and walked in to her bedroom. Another loud thump was heard. The blonde looked out her bedroom window, buttoning her shirt up. A metal strip has hit the floor just a hundred yards away from her building. She shook her head, grabbing her jacket, she turned off the television. She took another look at the brown stain on her carpet. 

"What's the point? I'm not coming back, am I?" She whispered. She walked to the door, leaving her apartment, she smiled a little. "At least I get to see the two block heads again."

----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Reno walked through the slums. He had his PHS in his hand. Dialing a number, he held it to his ear.

"Rude. That you?" He said into the receiver.

_"No it's the sugar plum fairy."_

"Yeah, trust you to get sarcastic at a time like this." He rubbed his forehead a couple of times. "You.."

_"I'm already heading there."_ The phone hung up. Reno shook his head. Removing the PHS from his ear, he dialed another number.

_"Elena here."_ Came a female voice.

"It's Reno." He stopped for a moment, looking around the area he was stood in. "Are you..."

_"Already heading there."_ The red head blinked.

"Do you two read my mind or what?" He mumbled. He could hear Elena laughing on the other end.

_"You're easy to predict. See you in a few."_ The phone then went dead. Reno looked at the floor beneath him and smiled a little. 

"What you smiling at, man? It's creeping me out a little." Came a voice from just in front of the red head.

"Nothing.." He muttered. He looked up at the bald man in front of him. 

"I think it's about time we got out of this dump." A female voice came from behind Reno. 

"I think you're right 'Laney." He said. A gust of wind blew through the slums. The three Turks became alert. In the slums it was never windy. There was no way for air to get into the Midgar underground. Reno spotted it first. The plate above them had a huge crack in the middle. One side of the crack was caving in.

"This isn't good." Rude muttered.

"You can say that again." Elena said beside him. The plate caved in a little more. 

"This isn't good." Reno added. The blonde glared at the red head for a few moments. She was interrupted when the plate creaked again. She winced a little. Reno grabbed hold of Elena's wrist and stared to walk off. Rude followed. The wind was becoming stronger now, and deafening. The streets were beginning to fill with people, all trying to retreat from the huge city. And everyone thought that Midgar would be indestructible.... 

The plate groaned again, Elena still being dragged by Reno, looked up. Her eyes widened. One more movement would make the plate come crashing down. Rude caught the blonde looking and followed her line of vision. 

"How far away are we?" Elena asked, looking at the bald Turk. He sighed almost to himself.

"Too far." He mumbled. The blonde watch as a little girl stared at her. Her mother was dragging her along towards the exit of Midgar, somewhere, where most people never went. Elena tried her best to smile at the girl. She looked surprised at first but then smiled back. The plate groaned again. The sound of supports breaking could be heard. Reno picked up his pace a little. Elena nearly tripped up trying to keep up with the red head. A horrible creaking sound was heard as the plate began to give way at one side. The red head stopped. There was a ditch by the side of the road. Reno pushed Elena into the ditch.

"Reno, what the fuck are you doing?" Elena snapped at him. The red head jumped in, Rude followed.

"The plate is gonna fall any minute. There's no way we can get out. This is the best I can do." He mumbled, leaning against the wall. The ditch Reno had made them stay in, was in fact part of the sewers that had opened up. A little stream of dirty water was trickling along the floor. Another creaking sound could be heard as another support beam broke. Elena slid down the side of the wall, hugging her knees, her head rested on her knee caps. 

"Shit shit shit." The blonde muttered. Reno looked at her. 

"Well here goes the indestructible city." He said. He then crouched down. Rude followed suit. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the sparks as metal scraping against metal. The plate was beginning to fall and no one could do shit about it. "I guess this is what I get for dropping a plate once." Reno mumbled, his head resting on his crossed arms. Rude looked at the red head. He sighed again and closed his eyes. There was a huge bang as the plate connected with the ground. Smoke poured from building that had been crushed. Elena looked up for a split second before her world went into darkness.

----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

"Shit, that hurts."

"Just hold still a minute will you?"

"I would if it didn't hurt so much."

"If you quit moving it won't hurt."

"And you want me to take your word for it?"

"Just shut up Reno."

Elena opened her eyes slight at the two Turks arguing. She sat up a little. She could see Rude trying to pull at a metal bar that had landed on the red head arm. Reno's bottom half was covered in bits of metal and wood that had fallen off the plate. She noticed nothing was pinning her down. She was laying on top of all the rubble. She tilted her head to one side. The hole they were in was partially filled in. She sat up some more. Reno noticed her trying to get up.

"Well, sleeping beauty finally decides to wake up." She didn't answer him. She moved her hand up to wipe her eyes. Rude finally lifted the metal bar and tossed it to one side. He grabbed Reno's other arm and pulled him out with no problem. Reno managed to fall on his behind when Rude set him down. Elena giggled a little, which earned her a glare from the red head. He stood up, brushing his tattered suit in an effort to make it look maybe a little cleaner. Rude walked over to the blonde and helped her up as well. She swayed a little at first, but she was kept upright by the bald Turk. Elena suddenly became aware that it was very bright. It was never this bright in the slums before. She looked up, surprised to see blue sky for miles. There were no clouds blocking the view. The sun could be seen shining, blocked by only a remaining steal pole. 

"It's gone." She mumbled.

"Sure has." The red head answered. "Come on we'd better try and get out of this dump." He started to walk off. Rude, who still had hold of Elena, began after him. She suddenly started laughing. Reno stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"I think she's cracked Rude."

"Shinra's gone." She said still laughing. 

"Yep defiantly cracked." Rude added.

"Don't you see?" She said. Reno looked around him for a minute.

"See what 'Laney?" She pushed away from the bald Turk and stood up on her own.

"No more being Turks." Reno frowned.

"And that's a good thing why?" She started laughing again.

"I don't know." Rude cocked one eyebrow at her. He left her and started walking towards Reno. "Hey! Come on wait for me!" The blonde shouted, trying to catch up with them. Rude stopped when he reach the red head, neither of them moving until the blonde caught up. 

"Where do we go now?" Reno muttered to himself. Elena looked at him puzzled.

"That way I think." She pointed to where the brown land near the city started.

"I meant after this, dumb ass." She shrugged. "You can be real ditzy sometimes 'Laney." She took a bow.

"I know." She offered him a cheesy smile, which made him laugh. He jumped off the remaining bit of rumble onto the brown plains beyond Midgar. He turned around and helped Elena jump down. "But you wouldn't want me any other way, right?" 

"Of course we wouldn't." Rude said as he made his way down the rubble. He jumped off and landed firmly on his feet. 

"I wondered when you three would appear." A male voice came from somewhere behind them. Reno frowned for a moment.

"Tseng?" He said under his breath. Elena perked up.

"Huh?" She spun around. Behind them stood the Wutian man, his black hair not in it's usual down style, but hung in a low pony tail. His old Turk suit gone, replaced by navy blue pants no less, but also a dark blue shirt. A smile graced his face.

"Miss me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Reno said, a grin across his face. Elena was still staring. She cocked her head to one side. "Where the hell you been?" The red head asked him.

"Here and there." Elena walked up to the Wutian, stopping about a foot away from him. He looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier." He whispered to her. She smiled.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you came back." She took another step and put her arms around his waist. He did the same. Tseng looked over Elena's head. Reno was making kissing noises with his lips. The Wutian rose his middle finger to the red head and smirked back. Elena spun around to look at Reno who suddenly stopped. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back round. Reno stuck out his tongue at her as she did. Tseng just shook his head.

"He's never going to grow up is he?" 

"Reno? Hell no." She laughed. She leaned up and gave the man a kiss. It was gentle and sweet. She pulled away and smiled. 

"I could get used to this." He murmured. 

"You'd better do." She heard Reno doing kissing noises again. She started laughing. "Yeah, you keep doing them noises coz it's never gonna happen to you for real." She shouted to him. He glared at her.

"That's it 'Laney." He started running towards Elena. She squealed, pulling away from Tseng, she started running round the Wutian, the red head following her. Tseng shook his head again.

"Two over grown kids." He mumbled, watching them run round and round.

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Tseng lives!! w00t!! I don't write shorts very often, in fact this is my first try at one. I think I ended it at the right place.... any further and I could start into an entire novel lol. Please R&R. ^_^**


End file.
